1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene structure and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a graphene structure having various structures and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional (2D) thin film having a honey-comb structure formed of one-atom-layer carbon. Carbon atoms form a carbon hexagonal plane having a 2D-bond structure with a sp2-hybrid orbital, and a composite of carbon atoms having the planar structure is referred to as graphene.
There are various methods of forming graphene including a mechanical exfoliation method, a chemical exfoliation method, a SiC thermal treatment method, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an epitaxial synthetic method, and an organic synthetic method, and furthermore, minute patterning of graphene using a lithography process has been proposed. Because graphene has very useful characteristics that are different from those of existing materials, various studies have been conducted to apply graphene to electronic devices.